


朋友

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 老莱斯特兰奇, 食死徒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 狄尼苏斯·莱斯特兰奇，最亲爱的丈夫和父亲，巫师尊严的无畏捍卫者，伟大的黑魔王最忠诚的部下和挚友。
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	朋友

1  
“你会听见许多食死徒声称他们得到了他的信任，并声称只有他们才能够接近他甚至理解他。其实他们都受了愚弄。伏地魔从来没有一个朋友，而且我认为他从来都不需要朋友。”  
——《哈利波特与混血王子》  
*  
病人的梦总是更加光怪陆离。狄尼苏斯看见魔法在黑暗中绽放出繁乱的光彩，像很多年前他们在实验室里的黑魔法实验，但远比那些光还要盛大，还要嘈杂，光线像一个疯子涂抹十年的画一样挤满他的视野，线条多得让他头疼。他听到和光线一样混乱的声音，各种各样，它们似乎就在他耳边。他听到多洛霍夫兴奋的吼叫，艾弗里的笑声，他自己的欢呼――他被吵得头痛欲裂，想抬手按按眉心，但压倒一切的疲惫碾着他的身躯，榨出他的生命――他连呼吸和心跳的力气都快没有，更别提抬手。  
仿佛奇迹降临，他感到太阳穴一片舒适的凉意。头痛消失了。嘈杂消失了。光彩消失了。他看到沙漠，一片辽阔的金黄，一切像儿童的简笔画一样简单。有个异国女人身披白袍向他走来。  
拉蒂法。他喃喃。他的妻子张开双臂向他走来，她的身形变得越来越高大，她洁白的亚麻袍子占领视野，他淹没在纯白之中。  
他感到自己陷入了梦中，因为他感到生命和青春重降于他。突然，有一双手轻轻覆在他眼睛上。他猜测这神秘人的身份，谁会做出这种举动，即使是在梦中，即使是在早年？  
阿斯特丽娜？他说出一个名字。那双手未移开。艾瑞克？他又唤出一个童年伙伴的名字。那双手纹丝不动。他抬手去摸那双手――是一个孩子的手。他突然一怔。  
“帕菲娅……”  
那双手移开了。他早夭的姐姐发出爽朗的大笑。狄尼苏斯想回头，这一动作却吵醒了他自己。  
老莱斯特兰奇艰难地喘着，睁开眼睛，他看到的妻子正守在他身边，他的儿子们正站在床前。他又闭上眼睛，仿佛需要积蓄力量。  
“向我发誓，”他有气无力地开口，“你们将效忠于他。”  
“我发誓，父亲，我将效忠于他。”他的长子脸色苍白。狄尼苏斯知道，与其宣誓效忠，罗道夫斯更喜欢浑水摸鱼，占尽好处，享受生活，这孩子怎知忠诚的分量？  
“我发誓，父亲，我将效忠于他。”他的次子神情哀痛。但他根本不在乎他们的事业，狄尼苏斯望着拉巴斯坦心想，他没有野心，根本不在乎巫师血脉相承的荣耀。  
他失望地轻叹一声。  
他们都比不上他，他们都代替不了他。  
2  
“在学校的几年里，他在身边笼络了一群死心塌地的朋友，我这么说是因为没有更好的词，但我已经提过，里德尔无疑对他们毫无感情。这帮人在城堡里形成一种黑暗势力，他们成份复杂，弱者为寻求庇护，野心家想沾些威风，还有生性残忍者，被一个能教他们更高形式残忍的领袖所吸引。换句话说，他们是食死徒的前身，有的在离开霍格沃茨后真的成了第一批食死徒。”  
——《哈利波特与混血王子》  
*  
这是一个宽敞的房间，许多把椅子围成一个圆形，其中正对门的那把明显与其它不同――更高大，更舒适。房间里的光线不明朗，壁炉里的火和天花板的蜡烛让这里维持在亮与暗之间。厚重的窗帘遮住几扇巨大的落地窗，使这里像一个与外界隔绝的密室。它确实是个密室，位于黑魔王的大本营，魔法使它无法被找到，无法被监测，无法被偷窥。  
狄尼苏斯走进来，在昏暗中落座。这里是他的回忆，他躺在病床上忍受病痛折磨时构建出来的虚幻，但一切似乎比梦还真实，仿佛就是现在，仿佛伸手就可碰到。是因为他快死了吗？他将死的意识已经快分不清现实和想象了吗？记忆的卷轴不受他控制慢慢展开，他看见自己参加的最后那次集会的情形。  
他对面坐着艾弗里。在明灭的烛火中，这个瘦削的、和他一样已经显出老态的男人把目光投向他右手边的空位，向他露出一个标准的艾弗里式微笑：一种饱含恶毒的讥诮的嘲笑。他对此回以一个平和的笑容，仿佛在说：是啊，那狡猾的马尔福甚至从头到尾都不是食死徒的一员，却可以占据他在此处的座位——离黑魔王最近的那两个位置中的一个——但他不会在意，因为这群虚伪的投机商占据不了他在大人心中的位置。艾弗里对他摇摇头，露出轻蔑的神情。狄尼苏斯知道那眼神是什么意思。艾瑞克·艾弗里总是嘲笑一切，他在嘲笑他，嘲笑他愚蠢。  
你有什么资格？狄尼苏斯在斗篷下的握紧他的魔杖。黑魔王无所不知，他心想，大人清楚你那些小秘密，知道小艾弗里，你那来历不明的独子，拥有多么卑贱的来自母亲的血统：麻瓜！而他选择和我分享这一切，你这个自以为是的蠢货。  
人们还在陆陆续续走进这个房间。罗齐尔夫人踏进房间，她的丈夫当时染病在家休养。她看见莱斯特兰奇，向他们颔首致意。狄尼苏斯站起来回礼。阿斯特丽娜比艾弗里忠诚，因此他对她报以善意和好感。但狄尼苏斯并不尊敬他的青梅竹马，他时常想，这女人明白他们的事业真正的内涵吗？还是她只是被爱情的力量鼓舞着盲目向前？在阿斯特丽娜之后狄尼苏斯看到了多洛霍夫，一个愚蠢的大块头，狄尼苏斯毫不怀疑，只要能满足多洛霍夫残忍嗜血的欲望，他是无所谓亲麻瓜还是支持纯血论的。衣冠楚楚的卢克伍德，他在魔法部供职，为他们提供情报，但毫无疑问他愿意做的也仅仅如此。优雅的布莱克，他内里是个疯子，只要能洗涤魔法界，谁是领袖他们毫不在意。诺特是个胆小鬼，穆尔塞伯又傻又无知，还有……  
阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，披着一件做工考究的长袍，顶着那头比女人更漂亮的长发，像只白孔雀一样施施然向狄尼苏斯走来。  
莱斯特兰奇。  
马尔福。  
听说拉巴斯坦病了。  
我替他感谢您的关心。  
每一个纯血小巫师都万分珍贵，我们未竟的事业将来还要靠他们。  
毫无疑问他们会继承我们的意志和荣耀，但我们也未必看不到那一天的来临。啊，我差点忘了恭喜您，卢修斯就要在今天被大人烙上黑魔标记，这可是连您都没得到过的殊荣。  
我已经老了，对大人无足轻重。但卢修斯比我更优秀，他会不遗余力辅佐大人实现我们的理想。  
他还太年轻。  
不会年轻太久。很快的，莱斯特兰奇，很快的。  
幻影移形的爆裂声打断了他们的交流。所有人站起来，死寂在一瞬间降临。无人胆敢发出一丝声响或妄动一下，他们都明白，无人可以在这里幻影移形――除了伟大的黑魔王本人。  
狄尼苏斯注视着他，跪下仰望着他，和其他食死徒一样，爬过去亲吻他的袍子。这一刻，黑魔王不是一个活生生的血肉之躯，他是一个神明，一个象征，一个符号，一个理念，将他们召集起来为了一个共同的崇高的目标奋斗——即使这群人走到这里的原因千差万别。  
无论别人是为什么投奔黑魔王，狄尼苏斯站在自己的回忆里心想，他们都比不上他。他们不了解黑魔王，他们是为了各自的利益，但他不同。他坚定地站在黑魔王身边，从不动摇，绝无二心。他忠于他，不仅由于他承诺的荣耀，更是因为……  
“先生！”家养小精灵的声音尖利刺耳，足以将任何陷入幻影的人拉回现实。  
狄尼苏斯睁开眼睛，听到他的家养小精灵说：  
“先生，黑魔王来访。”  
狂喜。  
3  
“这个名字我在霍格沃茨读书的时候就用过的，当然啦，只对我最亲密的朋友用。难道你认为，我要一辈子使用我那个肮脏的麻瓜父亲的名字?要知道，在我的血管里， 流淌着萨拉查斯莱特林本人的鲜血， 是通过他的女儿传给我的!难道我还会保留那个令人恶心的普通麻瓜的名字?他在我还没有出生时就抛弃了我，就因为他发现自己的妻子是个女巫!不，哈利。我给自己想出了一个新的名字，我知道有朝一日，当我成为世界上最伟大的魔法师时，各地的巫师都不敢轻易说出这个名字！”  
――《哈利波特与密室》  
*  
狄尼苏斯睁开眼睛，死亡的恐惧令他心跳飞快。在一片轻柔的绿色幽光中，他看见熟悉的墨绿色帏幔，摸摸身上的被褥，熟悉的真丝触感。他在寝室里，霍格沃茨斯莱特林里德尔和莱斯特兰奇的寝室里。他安心下来。是梦。他判断。但那个梦实在真实。他想起听到那个人造访的消息时自己的狂喜，以及在那个人踏进屋前便急速降临的死亡，最后一点生命从身体流走……狄尼苏斯打了个寒战，翻了个身。从光线判断现在时间还早，但他感觉自己困意全无。思索了几秒钟，他坐起来，披上外套，打算继续看他最近刚搞到的一本黑魔法书籍。他掀开帏幔，就在此时，对面四柱床下垂的帏幔里突然冒出一个脑袋。  
在黑湖水折射进来的微弱晨光里，狄尼苏斯和里德尔四目相对。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
“你没睡？”  
男学生会主席不置可否，继续问道：“你梦见什么了？”  
“……无聊的东西。”  
里德尔笑了一下。  
“梦见你的心脏长毛了？”  
“哦！拜托里德尔――”狄尼苏斯摆摆手，“我已经很久不做那个噩梦了。”但他脑海里依然浮现出那个噩梦的场景，他挥之不去的心理阴影，三年级在面对博格特时那玩意儿变成了他自己，空洞的胸腔嵌着一颗漆黑的覆盖毛发的心*。  
“那是什么？你不知道你刚才的样子，就像死到临头只差惊声尖叫了。”  
狄尼苏斯沉默了一会儿。不知为何他不想把梦的内容告诉里德尔。  
“我确实梦到死到临头……我梦见了我行将就木时是场景，就像预言一样。”他最终说。服从里德尔已经成了他的习惯。  
他看见里德尔饶有兴趣地挑挑眉。于是他继续说道：“我梦见那时候我们的理想已经快要实现，你成为了纯血战士们的领袖，伟大的黑暗公爵，伏地魔大人。你已经飞离死亡。当时我已经老了，但你依然强大如壮年……”  
里德尔笑了起来。这是一种含有自得，轻蔑和怜悯的笑声。  
“如果伏地魔大人找到了飞离死亡的方法，狄尼苏斯，”年轻的伏地魔允诺道，“你一定不会死。”  
狄尼苏斯望着里德尔。正常情况下，他会感到高兴，一种分享野心的兴奋，他的舍友将出人头地，这毫无疑问，而在那光辉的未来画卷中有他一席之地，狄尼苏斯·莱斯特兰奇也将出人头地，这毫无疑问。可现在呢？也许是那个梦，也许是某种更为神秘的力量，狄尼苏斯突然感到抗拒和不安。不应该是这样！有个声音对他说。  
“不，里德尔，”他竟然这样对他说，“也许到时候我会甘心迎来生命终结。”  
他的话挑起了里德尔的兴趣，或者他激怒了他也未可知。在暧昧不清的黑暗里，这英俊的优等生的脸变成一个混沌的影子，像一个噙着微笑的可怕魔鬼。魔鬼之子。狄尼苏斯脑海里闪过这个称呼，这是他头一次见里德尔时心底里给这个男孩儿的评价。  
“真的吗，狄尼苏斯？”这魔鬼之子说。  
他不喜欢这个话题，别继续了！狄尼苏斯的斯莱特林特质警告他。但他今天似乎像被施了夺魂咒一样一反常态。  
“我发现，”狄尼苏斯说，“死亡不是黑暗、冰冷、恐怖，而是光明、喜悦、安宁。”  
“你大概忘了，你谈论的是梦里的死亡。”  
“也许是死亡透过他的兄弟向我描绘他的形貌**。”  
里德尔爆发出一阵大笑，他掀开帷幔，靠在枕头上。狄尼苏斯也靠向床头，把一只手臂枕在脑后。  
“但是，狄尼苏斯，”里德尔轻蔑地问，“你见识过真正的死亡吗？”  
狄尼苏斯嘴唇蠕动了一下，好像他试图阻拦了一下他接下来要说的话。  
“是的。我曾有个姐姐，帕菲娅大我两岁，她在我六岁那年被毒触手蛰了，意外身亡。”  
里德尔大概惊讶了一下。  
“你当时感觉如何？”  
“恐惧和庆幸，”他轻声说，“我们经常在那儿玩，如果不是她……或许死的就是我，没人想到我们常钻来钻去的那处篱笆下竟然会长出毒触手。”他怀着说漏秘密的恐惧，但也有分担秘密的轻松。帕菲娅的死是狄尼苏斯难以释怀的心结：他所感到的自己幸免于难的喜悦远远胜于他对自己亲姊死亡的哀痛。  
“是啊，不是他们就是你……”里德尔喃喃道。狄尼苏斯感到安然，里德尔没有指责他，他是理解他的。  
两个人沉默了好一阵。这时，大概是有一条大鱼游过窗前，寝室里微弱的光线突然消失了。黑暗笼罩着他们。  
“你为什么没睡？”狄尼苏斯问。  
直到微光重新照进帷幔上的银线，里德尔才开口：  
“我找到马沃罗了，狄尼苏斯。”  
血液翻涌。狄尼苏斯听见自己的心突突直跳。他暗暗嘲笑自己：听到这个消息他竟显得比里德尔更兴奋。  
“他是你的祖父吗？”他不假思索地问，而里德尔没有立刻回答他。狄尼苏斯立刻意识到了什么。难道这老冈特，斯莱特林的最后的血裔并非这位蛇佬腔的血亲吗？难道汤姆·里德尔的蛇佬腔天赋并非来自伟大的四巨头之一，学院的创始人吗？还是说……  
“他是萨拉查·斯莱特林的最后一支，我母亲的父亲，”里德尔在他理出头绪前开口了，声音毫无感情，“我还查到了我父亲的身份，他确实是个麻瓜。他和我母亲结婚，结果发现她是个女巫，于是就抛弃了她。她当时怀着孕。”  
狄尼苏斯吓了一跳。他猛地把手臂抽出来，瞪着里德尔，对方没有看他。狄尼苏斯感到喉咙发干。这是个被所有说腻的故事情节，巫师和麻瓜的常见悲剧，狄尼苏斯没想过里德尔会成为――梅林啊！  
“愚蠢的麻瓜……”狄尼苏斯喃喃。  
“愚蠢，肮脏，下贱！”里德尔突然爆发，嘶嘶地诅咒起他的父亲，“麻瓜都是这种无知的蠢货，早该有人教导他们应得的地位。你知道吗，狄尼苏斯，当我查访到那个肮脏的麻瓜的住所时，我得知他已经死了――不久前被我母亲的弟弟杀了。”  
狄尼苏斯睁大眼睛。得知里德尔是混血并不能削减他对他的崇拜，相反，里德尔在他心中的形象更奇特了，这被命运眷顾却又被其诅咒的天才，狄尼苏斯知道凡人的磨难摧毁不了他，有史以来最伟大的巫师，伏地魔，将会走过那条光荣的荆棘路，摘取无上荣光……  
“这也许就是命运的启示，”狄尼苏斯突然又听见里德尔说，后者情绪已经平稳下来，“如果说从前我还有过一丝犹豫，那么现在我可以毫不犹豫地说出我将为之奋斗终身的事业到底是什么。狄尼苏斯，整个魔法社会正朝着错误的道路越走越远，他们满足于龟缩带来的安逸，却忘记了天赐的力量和尊严――流淌在我们血管里的珍贵的魔力！他们竟甘心让她浪费。”他稍稍停顿一下，然后说道：“我们会改变现状。在伏地魔大人的带领下，我们会改变世界。在不远的未来，我母亲的悲剧将永远被杜绝，高贵的巫师血脉将重拾他们的骄傲，不会再出现愚蠢的血统叛徒，而肮脏低贱的麻瓜会认清他们该呆的位置――当巫师享有这群劣等生物的尊敬时，他们会铭记伟大的伏地魔大人和他麾下的食死徒勇士们，我们会站在历史的荣誉之巅，无人可再创比此更辉煌的事业。”  
“这是必然，大人，”狄尼苏斯声音颤抖，难以抑制他的激动和期待，对这和他同龄的少年勾画出的未来，“这是必然的，我的主人。”  
昏暗中，里德尔向他望来。狄尼苏斯看不清他，但能感到他灼热的视线和野心勃勃的笑容。  
里德尔向他伸出手，手指上那枚黑宝石戒指闪闪发光――  
这时，狄尼苏斯醒了。  
――  
*参见《诗翁彼豆故事集》中的巫师童话《男巫的毛心脏》。  
**希腊神话里睡神和死神是兄弟。  
4  
“我当时还是一个傻乎乎的小伙子，对善恶是非有着一套荒唐的想法。是伏地魔指出了我的错误。世界上没有什么善恶是非，只有权力，还有那些无法获取权势的无能之辈。”  
——《哈利波特与魔法石》  
*  
狄尼苏斯睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在草地上，一个女孩儿的脸就在他眼前——帕菲娅在他头边蹲下，像观察蚂蚁搬家一样望着他。她的脸红润健康，眼睛里闪烁着生气和活力。他博学的姐姐就在他眼前，那个小小年纪就会和父母争辩善恶是非，那个他最初的保护者和引路人，那个小小年纪就夭折的可怜小女孩儿。  
“你还好吗，戴尼？”  
“我死了吗，姐姐？”  
“还不清楚，戴尼。这需要点时间才能确定。”  
狄尼苏斯长舒一口气。他想坐起来，但身体依然如病中一样虚弱。他不得不伸手向他姐姐求助。帕菲娅拉住他的手，由于她本人也才八岁而已，他们费了些功夫才让狄尼苏斯坐起来。狄尼苏斯环顾四周，毫不惊讶地发现这是他家后院，他们就呆在篱笆旁——自从帕菲娅在这里意外身亡后，狄尼苏斯就再没主动来过这儿。  
帕菲娅见他打量那篱笆，便高高兴兴爬到一个木桩上，就像小时候一样，坐在那小块方寸之地上摇晃她的两条腿。她从不担心会掉下去，这就是她魔力的表现：她从来不会掉下去。她笑着望着她年老的弟弟，狄尼苏斯感到她在炫耀她的灵活和恣意。  
“如果你想，你也可以爬上来。”帕菲娅说。  
“我‘想’？”  
“如果你认为自己是个小孩儿，那么你在这里就会变成小孩儿。”  
狄尼苏斯闭上眼睛，努力了一会儿。  
“我做不到。”他说，“不过，这也没什么关系。”他依然能回想起六岁时看到姐姐高高地坐在那儿时他心里的羡慕和嫉妒，但此时的他望着帕菲娅，心底波澜不起。毕竟，当一个人领略过权力的滋味，主宰过他人的生杀大权后，他怎么还会羡慕可以在篱笆上爬上爬下的自由呢？  
他们无言地坐在午后的阳光中，夏季的清凉的风吹过他们相同颜色的头发。  
帕菲娅的腿不晃了，她若有所思地望着狄尼苏斯。狄尼苏斯感觉女孩儿柔和的褐色眼睛里露出哀伤的神色。  
“你的灵魂有裂痕。”片刻后她这么说。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“你杀过人。”她说。她眼睛里透出一种指责。  
“非得杀吗？”帕菲娅又问。  
“非得杀。”他回答。  
她沉默了一会儿。  
“为了什么？”  
荣耀，尊严，魔法即强权，生存即战争……无数个词涌到嘴边，梦里的少年伏地魔还在耳边慷慨陈词……改变世界，不朽，家族传承，仇恨……  
狄尼苏斯望着孩子澄澈的双瞳，从嘴唇间吐出一个词：  
“利益。”  
帕菲娅盯着他的双眼，缓缓摇摇头。  
狄尼苏斯突兀地感到恼火——他本对这种情况有遇见，帕菲娅，即使她是早慧的，他曾经崇拜的偶像，她毕竟也只是个八岁的小姑娘！她活得太短，根本没看明白人们留下的谆谆教诲里包含着多少无知的谎言——为了自己能获得更大的利益！为了自己能获得尊严，获得荣耀，获得权势，杀人算什么！杀人甚至还是所有付出中最简单的那一个！他曾为了利益差点痛失所爱，他曾为了利益逼迫长子和不爱的人结婚，他曾为了利益出卖过去的朋友，和两看相厌的人虚与委蛇。如果你还活着，帕菲娅，你也不会和我有什么不同。你那样早熟，只会比我更早明白善恶之后的真实！你只会比我更加不择手段……  
“戴尼，你本来不是仰赖那些东西维生的人。”  
“那么我仰赖什么维生？”狄尼苏斯问，他语气温和更显得可怕。  
“你需要别人向你屈膝吗？你只有从他人的屈从中才能活得快乐吗？你只有在贬低、侮辱、伤害他人时才能获得心灵的满足吗？”帕菲娅摇摇头，“伏地魔需要，可你不是，你沉溺其中了，戴尼。”  
狄尼苏斯静默了一会儿。接着他问：“你是怎么知道伏地魔这个名字的？”  
帕菲娅垂下头，低声说：“那该问你了，戴尼。”  
“我还知道你曾把钻心咒施加在一个麻瓜小孩儿身上――比我大不了多少――在你的同伴用相同的手段折磨完他的父母后。”  
狄尼苏斯露出一种表情，好像他知道这是罪恶的，但他装作麻木不仁。  
“想想我得到了什么，”他低声说，“看看我拥有了什么？”  
“你得到了你爱的姑娘，可你没有好好爱她，”帕菲娅对他说，“你拥有两个和你很像的孩子，可你限制了他们的人生。他们顺从你，可你没有顾虑过他们。”  
“如果，站在这个位置的是他们，”狄尼苏斯咬着牙说，“他们也不会顾虑我。”  
你怎么敢这么污蔑她？狄尼苏斯眼前闪出他妻子忧郁的眼神。你怎么敢这么诋毁他们？他年幼的儿子们沉默地站在漆黑的长廊尽头。  
但狄尼苏斯摇着头，把这些记忆甩出去。看看你换回了什么！艾瑞克向他行礼，两眼透出怨恨的光芒，他自小长大的朋友再也没叫过他狄尼苏斯。他和马尔福平起平坐，那白孔雀对他露出一个假笑，他不得不浪费许多时间在这讨厌家伙的宴会谈笑风生。  
我看不懂人们为什么前赴后继在权力的游戏里浪费一生，某个傍晚，他的小姐姐夹着书对年幼的他说。他似懂非懂地点点头。我们的野心应当用实现更有意义的目标。帕菲娅望着窗外的夕阳，对未来无限期许。  
但少年伏地魔的声音再一次在耳畔响起：我们是在为整个魔法社会的未来奋斗！  
是啊，没错……  
“你不明白，帕菲娅，我们所做的一切都是为了整个魔法界！”  
狄尼苏斯抬头看向帕菲娅，她灰蓝色的裙摆轻轻飘动，沉默的眼神分明在说：你让我失望，戴尼。  
在她开口前，一段记忆跳入狄尼苏斯脑海。  
我没想到你这么快就赶回来了。阿斯特丽娜举着酒杯对他说。  
你不是也立刻中断了在希腊的旅行？  
不，你和我不一样。阿斯特丽娜摇晃着脑袋，她醉了。你不一样，狄尼苏斯，我们从小一起长大，我了解……她突然探身靠近，压低声音说了一句话。  
回忆之外，帕菲娅和阿斯特丽娜的声音重合在一起：  
“狄尼苏斯，莱斯特兰奇本不是纯血论的信徒。”  
5  
“我很高兴听到你把他们称作朋友，”邓布利多说，“我以为他们更像是仆人。”  
“你错了。”伏地魔说。  
——《哈利波特与混血王子》  
*  
“狄尼苏斯，我的朋友，从安眠里醒来吧。”  
拉蒂法·莱斯特兰奇和她两个儿子惊喜地看到，随着黑魔王魔杖尖端的光芒消散，狄尼苏斯缓缓睁开眼睛。他看起来脸色灰败，眼神涣散，就像一个已经死去但灵魂被迫禁锢在尸体上的僵尸。可他和僵尸有着明显不同，因为僵尸不会露出喜悦的笑容望着他们。  
“拉蒂法。”他甚至有力气伸出手。拉蒂法顾不得伏地魔就在旁边，快步上前握住丈夫伸出的手。  
“狄尼苏斯，”她吻着那只苍白的手，“狄尼苏斯。”她温热的泪水滴在他冰凉的皮肤上。  
狄尼苏斯望着她，感到那眼泪不是滴到他手上，而是滴到他心里。  
她冒着被荣誉谋杀的危险选择和你来到英国，你得到了她，却没好好爱过她……  
“很抱歉，拉蒂法。”  
他的妻子摇摇头。过了一会儿她止住了抽泣，看向她的儿子们。  
“过来，向你们的父亲——”她的眼泪又一次流下来，“道别。”  
罗道夫斯畏惧地看了一眼伫立在一旁沉默不语的黑魔王，但一旁的拉巴斯坦已经迈出脚步，他也连忙跟上。  
“父亲。”他说，接着不知道该说什么。  
“孩子们，”狄尼苏斯于是开口了，“我当你们的向导当的太久了。现在我们暂时分别，但相信我，有一天我们会重逢。在那之前，你们能依靠的只有你们自己。你们也许会看到我看不到的东西，经历我没经历过的事情……如果到那时，你们决定做出会让我失望的事情……”他闭上眼睛，最终还是把这句话说出口：“那么就去做吧。不要顾虑我，你们的人生是你们自己的。只有一点，照顾好你们的母亲。”  
拉巴斯坦颤抖了一下。他下意识地想做出他哥哥刚才做的动作——扭头看一眼黑魔王，但他忍住了。  
没人说话。没人敢说话。  
“拉蒂法，”狄尼苏斯再次开口时看向伏地魔，“带他们出去吧，我有话要和大人单独说。”  
等门关上后，狄尼苏斯望着黑魔王非人的面孔。  
“您要坐下吗？”他虚弱地开口。黑魔王摇摇头。  
“如果你愿意，”黑魔王的形影在那一刻和梦里的少年重叠，“我会让你活下来，无所不能的伏地魔大人已经征服死亡。”  
“是啊，是啊……但是，我想，死也许并不可怕，”他说出梦中对他说过的话语，“死充满光明、喜悦、安宁。”  
“那只是个美梦，我的朋友，”黑魔王回答，“那不是真正的死。”  
“不，不，里德尔……我是见识过真正的死的。”  
但是和梦不一样的是，里德尔没有回答他。那只是个美梦，和里德尔敞开心扉，彻夜畅谈。真实的黑魔王不会在他不需要笼络人时打开话匣子。  
“在梦里，我记起了很多事，”狄尼苏斯说，“我见到了我早夭的姐姐，她让我记起——我本不是纯血论的信徒，也不想追求什么荣耀。”  
伏地魔勾起一个轻蔑的笑容。  
“垂死的你变得软弱了，狄尼苏斯，”他说，“但伏地魔大人会原谅你，会让你保有你死后的名誉。”  
“不……大人，我并不是在说……我从来不后悔追随你，里德尔。我从来不后悔回到英国，帮助你……里德尔，我很荣幸，我认识了你……”  
那年，他和拉蒂法躺在滚烫的沙子上。一只猫头鹰打搅了他们的新婚。它带来一封信，署名为：  
你的朋友，  
Lord Voldemort  
狄尼苏斯·莱斯特兰奇用尽最后力气，握住朋友的手。  
里德尔，狄尼苏斯最终问，我是你的朋友吗？  
6  
“不是我自己吹嘘，哈利，我一向能够随心所欲地把人迷惑住。”  
——《哈利波特与密室》  
*  
纯白的雾气笼罩他，在一片光明和宁静中，他看到帕菲娅向他走来，张开小小的双臂。他蹲下和她拥抱。  
“也许你没有问出来，”他早夭的姐姐对他说，“你以为自己问出来了，其实你没有，你又昏迷了，陷入另一个梦。”  
“这是安慰吗？”狄尼苏斯明知故问。他叹息着摇头：“其实在心底我知道，他不会回答我。他会嘲笑这个问题。他不嘲笑出声，已经是给我留足了面子。”  
“我只是不明白，”帕菲娅说，“为什么你要选择他当你的挚友。”  
1938年，狄尼苏斯·莱斯特兰奇第一次见到这个要和他在未来七年分享一间宿舍的同学，汤姆·里德尔。在第一眼，狄尼苏斯心里涌起一个直觉般的念头：这男孩儿是个魔鬼。  
但是，魔鬼面对他冷淡的表情，满不在乎地扬起恰到好处的微笑，伸出手：“你好，我是汤姆·里德尔。”  
狄尼苏斯握上了那只手。  
好奇怪的一个人，他对他感到如此好奇。他想了解他，他想和他做朋友。  
帕菲娅握住他的手：“我们走吧。”  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是先有的这篇再有的《实验》，狄尼苏斯·莱斯特兰奇这个人就是原著里出现过的那个老莱斯特兰奇（斯拉格霍恩教授的回忆里），但是原著信息少得可怜，除了他存在外，其余一切都是我瞎编的。


End file.
